You're the reason why: Teen Rizzles High School AU
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: Just something that comes to my head everytime I hear this song, enjoy!


"So are you going to sit with me at the talent show?" Maura asked her girlfriend. "Yeaaaa about that…" Jane started "Jane what did you do?" "What makes you think I did something?" "Because the way you answered my question" "Okay fine, I got detention for not handing in my English paper" "What? Why? I helped you write it!" "I forgot it at home, gotta go bye!" And just like that Jane was gone, leaving a very confused Maura.

By the time the talent show started, Maura had managed to find a seat next to Frost, as Jane would call him. "Hey, where's Jane?" "She said she had detention" "Uhhhh there's no detention today Maura" "No she said she had detention" "Maura I'm telling you there is no detention today" "Why would she lie to me?" "I don't know to get out of it maybe?" Maura sighed "Still she didn't have to lie" Jane never lied to Maura before and that got Maura all sorts of worried. What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if she's cheating on me? What if she breaks up with me? Maura thought of all the negatives that could happen, and just when she about to leave, the talent show started and there was no way out now.

The first few acts were basically what you would see at a high school talent show, dancing to music Maura didn't know, magic that was poorly executed, and students who thought they were funny by telling jokes. Maura was angry, sad, and disappointed all at the same time from what Jane had said to her. The honey-blonde was lost in her thoughts of negativity when she heard Jane's name being called up on stage. Maura snapped her head up and sure enough there stood Jane, not in detention like she told Maura she would be. Jane walked up to the microphone and said "This is for my girl Maura, and I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want you to know about this" Jane sheepishly smiled and nodded over to the person behind the curtain. A tune that Maura didn't recognize played through the speakers and then Jane began to sing.

_I don't wanna make a scene  
I don't wanna let you down  
Tryin' to do my own thing,  
and I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy  
have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Not no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason, why_

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off  
Look them in the eye  
I'd say I could never get enough  
Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
And it's alright oh well whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy  
have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
That someone could change me it doesn't  
matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason, why_

_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
Look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy  
have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_You might be crazy  
have I told you lately  
That I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to try_

_And it's crazy  
That someone could change me  
Not no matter what it is I have to do  
I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

Maura felt tears in the corners of her eyes as Jane finished the song and stood up and clapped like everyone else and Maura ran up on stage and hugged Jane so tight Jane thought she might need another rib cage. "Surprised I take it?" Jane said once Maura loosened the death grip on her. "Yes, so very surprised" Maura smiled wide and looked up at Jane who was smiling just as big. "Ya know, I do love you more than anything right? I could see the wheels turning as I came up with my lameass excuse. I'm sorry I lied" "Babe it's okay, and yes I was getting worried that you didn't love me anymore, you were cheating on me or you were going to break up with me, but once I heard you sing, I knew all those thoughts are hopefully never going to happen because I love you more than anything too Jane" "Maur, none of those things will EVER happen, and you're the reason why"


End file.
